Robots may operate within a space to perform particular tasks. For example, servant robots may be tasked with navigating within the operating space, locating objects, and manipulating objects. A robot may be commanded to find an object within the operating space, pick up the object, and move the object to a different location within the operating space. Trajectory plans of existing robots may cause the robot to move its manipulators sequentially, which may provide for motion that looks unnatural compared to human motion. Consider, for example, a mobile manipulator robot instructed to move a bottle from one table to another table. Although sequentially moving a first arm holding the bottle to a transfer position, and then moving the second arm to the transfer position to receive the bottle will accomplish the task, this sequential motion is not how a human would perform the task. In some cases, moving both arms at the same time, instead of moving them one by one, can make the motion appear more natural and time efficient.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative robots, computer program products and methods for creating optimized trajectory plans such that the robot may move in a more human-like and time efficient manner.